tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: The Plains
Survivor: The Plains was LoganWorm's first season in his series . The season featured 18 original castaways on two different tribes. The season started on March 12th 2012 and ended on April ____ 2012. The winner was ________ on a ___ - ____ vote. The Sprint Player of the Season was _______ . This season is known as an "original" season for being in a location in which the actual Survivor series was not yet filmed (if it was filmed there, then it's original because of the logo and tribe names). People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?-?) 'No. of Episodes: '''9 '''No. of Castaways: '''18 '''Original Run: '''March 12th 2012 - April 2012 '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Followed By: 'Survivor 2: Samoa '''Location: '''Gabon, Africa '''Tribes: Talu Ita Skiba Hiron Text Summary: On Day 1 when the tribes entered, they were told what tribe they had been randomly drawn to prior to their arrival. They were setup at different camps and were only going to see each other at the immunity challenges, or at the merge. The tribes went to their first immunity challenge on Day 1, and Ita won immunity. The Talu tribe was going to go to the tribal council the next day. But, on Day 2 castaways Edrine and Iceman were ejected from the game due to their behavior in the game, and towards the host. But shockingly, Talu was required to attend tribal council and vote out someone. This left Talu 3 members down to the Ita tribe. Talu then seemed to recover from their downfall because they won the next immunity challenge, requiring Ita to vote someone off. At the next immunity challenge it was announced the tribes were being switched. Instead of keeping the same amount of castaways on each tribe, each tribe now held 7 castaways. At the next immunity challenge, it was announced that the losing tribe would recieve a bottle that would be opened and read at tribal council. At tribal council Bwburke speculated that to even out the tribes the Ita tribe would be required to vote out another member of their own. Ita was now down a member for the first time in the season. The Ita tribe opened up the bottle, and read the message. The message informed the Ita tribe that they had to vote one of the eliminated Castaways into the Talu tribe. The controversy began when it was announced even Edrine and Iceman were eligible to be voted back in. The Ita tribe voted Iceman back into the Talu tribe. At the next immunity challenge Ita won immunity sending Talu to tribal council. Once they voted, Cray shockingly quit. At the next immunity challenge Talu lost again, going to tribal council. At tribal council there was a tie vote between Bcl and Spelly. Then the castaways revoted (without Bcl and Spelly voting) and voted out Bcl on a 3-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge, it was announced castaways could Mutiny to another tribe. Josh, Wade, and Kris mutinied to the Talu tribe, while Bwburke mutinied to the Ita tribe. Talu was on a losing streak, and lost the challenge. Then Iceman was voted out of the game for the first time on a 2-1-1-1-1-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge Talu lost, yet again. They voted out Kris on a 3-1-1-1 vote. Then the tribes merged into the Skiba Hiron tribe. People were then voted out until the final 3 where _______, _______, and ______ stood awaiting the jury's vote for a winner. The jury voted on a ____ - _____ vote making _____ the winner of the 1st season. Videos: ' ' Castaways (All of the total votes do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast against castaways, not for them) *By the vote means that those votes do not count (usually due to a hidden immunity idol) The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote (usually because of a tie) * = indicates the votes don't count (usually because of a hidden immunity idol). ^1 = Edrine & Iceman were ejected from the game due to their behavior Voting History SV = indicates that the person didn't vote and they received a self-vote. ''-In Episode 1, 2 members of the Talu tribe were ejected from the game because they were banned from the Tengaged site. However, the Talu tribe was still required to go to tribal council regardless. '' *All votes will be revealed once the season has ended* Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "Anything is Possible!"' The episode started with the 18 castaways entering their camps. They had just begun the journey of a lifetime. At the very first immunity challenge, Ita won immunity, and with everyone's attitude, it seemed like Ita was the tribe to be on. The Talu tribe was then sent to tribal council. Most people had begun to vote, until Edrine lashed out at the others, and was then in turn ejected from the game. After he was ejected, Iceman then also began to lash out. He was also ejected from the game. Surprisingly, Talu was to proceed with tribal council anyways. They were then 3 members down after deciding to vote out Mac. 'Episode 2: "Just a Roadblock?"' At the next immunity challenge, Talu was now down 3 members. This required the Ita tribe to sit out 3 members. The Talu tribe ended up winning immunity, and recovering for their total losses. Ita was then sent to tribal council. Ita, in the end, decided to vote off Chole because Chole was doing nothing at camp. Ita was still up 2 members on the Talu tribe. 'Episode 3: "This Will be Interesting"' At the next immunity challenge, it was announced, that the tribes were switching. Some people were shook up from this, but it was to be expected from the 2 ejections. People met their new tribes then. It was announced that the losers of the immunity challenge would take a bottle to tribal council with them, and open it up there. The immunity challenge was played once, but was determined not to be valid, so the tribes went back to their camps to try it again tomorrow. They came back the next day, and the new Talu tribe obtained immunity. Ita was sent to tribal council. At Tribal Council, Ita decided to vote out Ty. After he was voted out, the Ita tribe opened up their bottle to read the following message: "Your tribe has just voted a member out of your tribe. Listen to these instructions very carefully... now, you're going to vote someone back into the Talu tribe. You may vote for any of the people out of the game at this point. Good Luck ~Survivor: The Plains". At the Reverse Tribal Council, the Ita tribe voted back Iceman to the Talu tribe. This was controversial due to Edrine's previous nature, but was allowed to re-enter the game. 'Episode 4: "It's Everybody's Fault"' At the next immunity challenge no one had to sit out of the challenge. The castaways had to put their mental insticts to the test. Unfortunately, only about 1 castaway from each tribe actually tried. With that, Ita won immunity. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote off a member of their tribe. When the voting started, Cray spontaneously decided to quit. Talu was exempt from tribal council, but they were now down to 6 members. 'Episode 5: "4 Idiots"' At the next immunity challenge with Talu being down one member, Ita was forced to sit out one member of their tribe. The castaways had to do trivia on their own. Then they had to share their score. Once everyone playing entered their scores, the whole tribe's percentage was calculated. Talu had gotten all 0's on their quizzes, so it wasn't a surprise that Ita won immunity when they scored something. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote one member off a member of their tribe. There was a tie vote between Spelly and Bcl. The tribe had to revote and once they did Bcl was voted off. Ita was now up 2 members to the new Tau tribe yet again. 'Episode 6: "I Guess"' At the next immunity challenge, castaways discovered that they had the chance to mutiny. So, Kris, Wade, and Josh mutinited to Talu, and Bwburke mutinied to Ita. At the immunity challenge, Talu stood no chance. Ita won immunity and Talu was sent to tribal council. Kris surprised the tribe by lashing out at the others of a question about his alliance. Tyler mentioned that Talu had to become a team to get anywhere. Tyler was yet again disregarded when Iceman was voted out by only 2 votes. Everyone, but Josh on the tribe held a vote at that tribal council. Iceman left the game for a 2nd time. 'Episode 7: "No One Trusts Anyone"' At the next immunity challenge Ita took another win home, and it the Talu tribe seemed like a joke now. Talu was sent to tribal council. At tribal council the new Talu tribe finally decided on a vote (somewhat), and voted out Kris on a 3-1-1-1 vote. Kris was the 6th person voted out. 'Episode 8: "I'm Screwed"' At the next immunity challenge, castaways were told that they were playing for individual immunity. The tribes were now merged. At the immunity challenge Bwburke won immunity, starting to put a target on his back. At tribal council, it was speculation as to whether an Ita tribe member would be sent or a Talu tribe member. In the end Aidan was voted out on a 5-2-1-1-1 vote. Aidan became the first member of the jury. 'Episode 9: "Leave Me Alone"' At the next immunity challenge, it was told that Tengaged would decide who won immunity. Josh seemed to pull a strong lead, and was surely going to win. However Link won by a mere 4% of the votes. At tribal council... Biggest Criticisms Survivor: The Plains was hugely criticized for the lack of gameplay activity with the castaways. The interest level with viewers & castaways got worse as the season progressed. Even with these criticisms, LoganWorm renewed for a new season. LoganWorm took two too many day breaks during the season, leaving the castaways a little off guard due to schedule changes.